writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Bach's Custom Template Bakery/Templates up for Adoption
These are over-flow ideas I've had, where I couldn't resist but put them on paper, but I have no use for them. They are currently not in template form, if you'd like one of the styles on this page, please message me and I will create it into template form for you. Do not take from this page without talking to me first. Word Bubbles wip Headers/Footer Templates Main= Here are various header and/or footer templates up for grabs.... |-| Header Custom #1= |- |style="text-align: center; text-shadow: 2px 2px #000000; font-family: comic sans ms; color: #FCCFE2; border: 6px outset #3F0556; background-color: #02594C; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #0B917D), color-stop(1, #02594C)); background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #0B917D 0%, #02594C 100%); -webkit-border-radius: 9px; -moz-border-radius: 9px; border-radius: 9px;"| |- | |style="color: #FCCFE2; border: 6px outset #3F0556; background-color: #02594C; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #0B917D), color-stop(1, #02594C)); background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #0B917D 0%, #02594C 100%); -webkit-border-radius: 9px; -moz-border-radius: 9px; border-radius: 9px; padding: 5px;"| |style="color: #FCCFE2; border: 6px outset #3F0556; background-color: #02594C; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #0B917D), color-stop(1, #02594C)); background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #0B917D 0%, #02594C 100%); -webkit-border-radius: 9px; -moz-border-radius: 9px; border-radius: 9px; padding: 5px;"| |style="color: #FCCFE2; border: 6px outset #3F0556; background-color: #02594C; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #0B917D), color-stop(1, #02594C)); background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #0B917D 0%, #02594C 100%); -webkit-border-radius: 9px; -moz-border-radius: 9px; border-radius: 9px; padding: 5px;"| |style="color: #FCCFE2; border: 6px outset #3F0556; background-color: #02594C; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #0B917D), color-stop(1, #02594C)); background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #0B917D 0%, #02594C 100%); -webkit-border-radius: 9px; -moz-border-radius: 9px; border-radius: 9px; padding: 5px;"| |} |- |style="color: #FCCFE2; border: 6px outset #3F0556; background-color: #02594C; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #0B917D), color-stop(1, #02594C)); background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #0B917D 0%, #02594C 100%); -webkit-border-radius: 9px; -moz-border-radius: 9px; border-radius: 9px; padding: 15px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" !style=" text-align: left; color: #FCCFE2; font-family: comic sans ms; font-size: 28px; text-shadow: 2px 2px #000000;"|Summary |- |style="font-family: comic sans ms; font-size: 18px;"| Summary of the story...... |} |} Misc Templates Main= Here are various misc templates that are up for grabs....... |-| RP Calling Card for Talk Pages= }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" !Roleplay Characters |-style="radius:1000px;" |Lancelot Broussard ~ Greek Demigod Gyda Bergström ~ Norse Demigod |} |style="border:6px outset #3F0556; color:#FCCFE2; background-color:#930140; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #C11962), color-stop(1, #930140)); background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #C11962 0%, #930140 100%); -webkit-border-radius: 9px; -moz-border-radius: 9px; border-radius: 9px; padding:2px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" !Fav Canon Characters |-style="radius:1000px;" |Jaime Lannister ~ GoT Rose Tyler ~ DW |} |style="border:6px outset #3F0556; color:#FCCFE2; background-color:#930140; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #C11962), color-stop(1, #930140)); background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #C11962 0%, #930140 100%); -webkit-border-radius: 9px; -moz-border-radius: 9px; border-radius: 9px; padding:2px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" !Fav Genres |-style="radius:1000px;" |Harry Potter Doctor Who Rick Riordan/Demigods |} |} Hello , I am writing to you today in the hopes that you may want to start a roleplay project with me. Attached to this card you can find links to my characters as well as what my interests. I am currently available to roleplay any day for the most part with the exception of things like having to eat and sleep of course ;). Hope to hear from you soon! Cheers! |} |} __FORCETOC__ Category:Personal Templates Category:Personal Word Bubbles Category:User's Personal Templates Category:BachLynn23 Category:Help